Shadow
by Redaya8
Summary: What happen when you thought you knew someone so well and you find out that you don't. What happen to you when you thought you known everything there is to life that you become nume. What happen when you're suddenly awaken and learn the truth about it all


"Andrew you are a man and man don't cry." Andrew father said as they watch his mother pack her stuff disregarding her son and her ex-husband was watching her.

"Mommy, why are you leaving daddy?" Andrew asked he was seven years old when his mother step out of Andrew life. Her answer would always stay with him; it always made him feel sad when he thought about what his mother said.

"I don't love your father anymore and sometime when people stop loving one another they leave." She said as she turned and looked at him.

"Mommy does that mean you don't love me anymore?" Andrew asked

"I don't know yet sweet but when I find out I'll tell" She said and turned away from him.

"Andrew, come back to the present now. Andrew God damns it!" Ginger yelled at him. Andrew slowly looked up at Ginger and stared back into the black girl eyes.

"What?" He said

"I'd asked you if you wanted to come with me to Cassie's party and like always you're off wondering about in your past." Ginger snap as the sun light strengthen her natural orange hair.

"Sorry, anyway sure I would like to go it better than staying home with my dad." Andrew said as he stood up "Let's go."

Ginger eyed Andrew a little but didn't say anything. As the time went by and final hit around eight pm Andrew and Ginger went to Cassie's party.

"Hey guys I didn't think you two would be coming." Cassie said as she greeted Andrew and Ginger at the door.

"What you're doing by the door Cassie you should be on the dance floor or something." Ginger said

"Well I wanted to see if …you know James Berger was coming." Cassie said sounding a little embarrasses.

"Come on Ginger stop wasting my time let go have fun." Andrew said as he spotted Jacob and started walking towards him and his other friend.

"Andrew you know I don't like Jacob he so damn racist. He doesn't like black people."

Ginger said as she stopped the middle of the dance floor.

"Fine than you can stay here and I'll go. Beside it won't be long." Andrew said

"I hate you sometime. You know that right?" Ginger said as she followed Andrew

"Whatever you say but we both know you don't mean that." Andrew said as he smiled back at her.

"You lucky you're the nice kind of white because I hell wouldn't for any other." Ginger said when they reach Jacob and his friend.

"What up Andrew…oh I see you brought your bitch along too." Jacob said taking a drink of his beer.

"Fuck you Jacob." Ginger said

"What bitch you want to say that to my face?" Jacob yelled

"Hell yeah I'll fuck say it to your face. You mother fucking pussy." Ginger said as she got in Jacob face.

"Calm down you two. You only were in each other present for two second and you want to kill each other." Andrew said taking a beer off the counter. Ginger throws up her arm and said.

"Whatever."

"Whatever." Jacob said as well. Andrew knew Jacob like Ginger but never knew how he could tell her how he felt about her. Since he was Ginger best friend he told him how he felt about her. However Andrew never told Jacob that he didn't have a chance in hell with her.

"Andrew, so what is it that you wanted?" Jacob asked as he gave a quick glance over to Ginger. She shrugged her shoulder emphasizing even she didn't know what he wanted.

"Look I heard something about you going out Vicky Clare." Andrew said

Jacob looked a little of it and embarrassed about being called out about going out with Vicky.

"It's nothing like that she easy. Everyone knows that." Jacob said putting his hand through his hair. He than took another looked at Ginger. She stared at him like he was the worst thing she every saw but then she always looked at him that way.

"What?" She said and then turned away "I'm leaving there no point in staying here." She continued walking until something caught her attention. There was this guy following this girl.

"What the freak?" she said as she started to follow the guy. The guy swiftly turned the corner after the girl. It was almost impossible to get through everyone. They were all dancing or just standing around laughing and getting drunk. Ginger was almost close to the guy.

"Hey you what do you think you're doing. Leave that girl alone or I'll make." Ginger yelled over at the guy. He didn't seem to hear her yelling after him.

"Damn it how could he hear me with all the music blasting?" Ginger said to herself.

That when Kevin stepped in her line of view. He had this stupid grin on his face while he stared down at her.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Kevin said then looking over his shoulder to his friends

"Don't worry about it." Ginger said then she push pass him but he grab her arm

"Come on Ginger why don't you know…" Kevin said grinning

"I know what?" Ginger said looking at his hand

"Suck my mother fucking cock Ginger. You black girl after all are only good for that." Kevin said annoy

"Funny Kevin, let go of me." Ginger said stepping forward with her fist extended in front of her and punched Kevin dead in the face. Kevin fall back and Ginger ran for it she didn't dare look back to see if Kevin and his friends were coming after her.

She turned and ran up stair and then ran into another room and locked the door. It was dark in the room Ginger reached out searching for the light switch. When she found it and turned it on the lights didn't work.

"Just great." Ginger said as she crouched She could feel her tear stinging the back of her eyes. That when she heard some thing

"So you follow me all the way here. Ha you really are a fool." The female voice said

"You shouldn't be here." The male voice reply

"Ha, Should I?" She said taking the guy lightly

Ginger stood up slowly and reached for the door but then something touched her. She screams and unlocked the door. But she didn't even get the door half open until someone slammed it back close.

"Looky here, Food." The women said in Ginger ears. She didn't know what was going on but she sure as hell didn't want to stay.

"Well wrong room." Ginger said "Have fun with your boyfriend." Ginger added trying to put the door open.

"Let her go." The male voice said Ginger couldn't see him. She had and eerier feeling that the women was smiling

"Why?" She said the guy didn't reply Ginger could hear the guy walking towards them.

Ginger could feel her stomached sank; she didn't want to be here anymore. She hated Andrew for ignoring her and going to Jacob even though he knew she didn't like him.

"What the point I don't see me getting out of this. Funny I was going after that guy thinking he was going to hurt you and…what the point." Ginger said her head hung low then she took a deep breath. If she was going to die she would fight. She quickly turn and kicked the women in the face and then started punch her between her breast. When the women fell on to the floor Ginger saw the man jump on top of her. Ginger ran out the room and into the hall and down the stair. When she reenters the living room where everyone was dancing, she spotted Andrew drifting off to the opposite said of the room. She called out to him but he didn't hear over the loud music. Ginger started to push through people she could hear same of them curing her out but she didn't stay long to hear the rest.

"Andrew!" Ginger yelled closing in on him but he still didn't turn. Suddenly Andrew stop and this man appeared. Andrew looked startled at first then looked weird out by the man. That when suddenly Andrew clasped into the man arms. He smile a little and touched Andrew in a way that she couldn't bare to stare and do nothing at all any longer.

"Get away from him." Ginger yelled in disguise as she cross the room towards them.

"My my you can still see me, that not good." The man said Ginger got mad.

"Lot go of my friend you prev." Ginger said as she reach out to grab a hold of Andrew but the guy some how pushed her away. She tired to move toward him again but she couldn't. Ginger looked down at her feet then at the man in horror was he just like that woman she meets upstairs.

"From the look on your face I think you meet other some what like me. Oh joy I wonder how sky will deal with this?" The guy said as he vanished with Andrew. Ginger felt sick if she couldn't get herself to move something bad was going to happen to Andrew and she would never forgive herself for that.

"Come on move girl you have to help Andrew. MOVE!" Ginger yelled at herself some how she got herself free. She had no idea what to do to find Andrew but then something came to her when she and Andrew were younger they use to practice trying read people mind and they would practice on each other. Somehow she guesses what Andrew was thinking and over some time she could even find him when he didn't tell anyone where he was. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and the image started to flood in as it guide her where to find him. She opened her eyes and started running and pushing pass everyone in her way. She ran up the stair and down the hallway and turn the corner to the last door on the left. Ginger walked slowly catching her breath. When she stood in front of the door she braces herself for the worse. She turned the knob and stepped into the dark room. She could hear someone gasping and her stomach knotted she wanted to vomit.

"Get off of him." Ginger hissed

"Oh my you found us quick didn't she Andrew?" The man said Ginger blink and turn on the light. The guy was on top of Andrew it was not the man on top of Andrew that made her sick it was the fact that Andrew was enjoying it.

"Oh God Andrew." Ginger said as she turned away. She was about to leave when something touch the door knob and turn it black.

"Hm so Ash found us at last. By the way my name Gabriel." Gabriel said as he stood up out of the bed with his cloths on. Andrew didn't move he was staring at Ginger waiting for her to do something.

"Stop staring at me. What the fuck you want me to say. Coagulation you're gay?" Ginger said Andrew kept staring. Ginger march over toward him she was going to punch him or slap him she didn't get to do neither. The door open and there stood that man She was guessing was Ash cover in blood. He looked towards ginger then Andrew then Gabriel.

"You have broken a rule wizard." Ash said with no emotion.

"Oh have I, well now what next?" Gabriel said testing Ash

"They die and you're put on trail." Ash answer he shifted his gaze back on

Ginger she really wish he didn't. Andrew started to move out of the bed and Gabriel face tense as he stared at Andrew. Gabriel mutters something that Ginger couldn't hear but when Andrew got out of the bed he was dress.

"Leave them alone Ash. If it any one you should be after is me." Andrew said Ash merely looked at Andrew and said nothing. He turned his gaze back at Ginger. Ginger felt as if Ash thought her more of a threat then Gabriel. With no given warning Gabriel lap and grab Andrew and slip pass Ash with easy. Ginger wasn't given enough time to even think let alone run after Gabriel. She was standing there with Ash blocking the door. Why would he go after them they might be long gone by now. Ginger sight she didn't know what to do and Ash could tell. He came right at her and punched her. Ginger stumble backward and quickly recovered enough to right hook Ash at the side of his face. She brought up her knee that connected with Ash stomach. Ginger continued to hit Ash with combo attacks. Ash mange to block most of Ginger's fatal bows. At one point he found her opening and elbows her in her midsection. Ginger gasped at the sudden bow and almost fall to the floor but she grasped at her midsection and ram her shoulder as hard as she could into the near by window. When the window gave way to her weight she fall out and quick rolled herself into the brushes. Ginger started to breathe heavily if Ash found her she wouldn't be able to fight him off again.

"Damn." Ginger said she wanted to cry but instead she paced her breathing she could still see the light in the room where she fell out of. She noticed that Ash was looking out the window probably looking for her. Ginger paced her breathing and waited. She watched Ash stand near the broken wait for a while until he stepped on to the broken frame and jumped out into the midair and disappear.

Ginger wanted to scream and cruse the world for what just happen to her. She waited in the brushes expected Andrew to come back and look for her. Exactly what are best friends for?

"Damn you Andrew you mother fucking left me foe you fucking gay lover. Woo let just wait until I see you tomorrow hm." Ginger said out loud when she finally made home Robert her older brother was at the door waiting for her.

"Got into a street fight with one of the mother fucking white boy?" Robert asked her with a grin on his face. He hated white people and he never really told her why she could only guess.

"Yeah something likes that," Ginger said as struggle to go up stair to her room.

"One of these days you're going to have to learn that you can't solve every little problem with your fists Ginger." Robert said mocking her

"Bit me Robert." Ginger said.

Andrew didn't know what to do. He couldn't call Robert and ask if Ginger was okay because Robert hated him as it is. So Andrew waited until the next day where he could meets Ginger in school by her locker but she didn't show.

"And Gabriel said she would be fine. Shit why did I listen to him?" Andrew slammed his fist into Ginger's locker. That when he spotted her with the few black people that attended their school.

"Ginger?" Andrew called to her. Ginger stared him in the eyes and kept on walking.

"What wrong with your bitch she not given you enough tongue action man?" Collin asked. Andrew ignores him and walked away. He and Ginger had all the same classes he'll catch her at lunch. It felt like lunch took forever to happen he'd tried several time in class to talk to Ginger but she kept ignoring him. He waited for her outside class when she walked out he grab her and pull her off to the side and started walking.

"Let go of me Andrew. I don't want to talk about it and I don't care." Ginger said struggling to pull out of Andrew grip until she finally gave up. When Andrew was determine about anything he won't let it go until he has it his way.

"Fine what is it" Ginger said turning away from Andrew. He might have reopened the wounds she got from falling out of the second floor window.

"I'm sorry. Gabriel promise me that he would go back and help you until I was out of harm way and I'm sorry I was trying to find the right time to tell you that I am…you know …gay in all and you found out at the party and you looked so disgusted by me. I didn't know what to say and then Ash comes and made thing more complex for me then it already was." Said he looked up at Ginger then back down.

"I know this don't cut it for you dose it?" Andrew asked

"No it really doesn't. Your boyfriend save you and it just happen that I wasn't that important enough to be save. What can I say? I always knew the only person I know who has my back is my brother my sister and my parents and I am all right with that." Ginger said

"You know Gabriel didn't mean to leave you out like that he's a pretty nice guy. He could even heal those wounds of yours." Andrew said trying another approach.

"Well that nice for Gabriel because I don't give a fuck what Gabriel can do for me. He should have taken me with you Andrew. You don't know how scared I was when I thought you were getting rape and if I didn't stop it I would never be able to forgiven my self Andrew. But it okay because you enjoyed it" Ginger said as she point her finger at her self then at Andrew. "I should have known better then to trust any of you all. But it fine I had my own back. When I had to fight I fucking who know what back there and I got out safe. So fuck your apology because I don't want it." Ginger said pointing finger at Andrew head and bringing back down. She turned from Andrew and left. He was going to follower her when someone stops her.

"Leave her alone we have bigger fish to fries. First off, Ash is here and is looking for mainly your friend. He has taken some liking to her and not in a good way too. Second we'll need a better place to meet up without me using my magic. The high wizard just got the report from Ash and now they're tracing my magic. So that all that on the menu of hell." Gabriel said as he smiled weakly at Andrew.

"Okay, but you didn't go back for her you promise that you would." Andrew said

"About that well I couldn't risk that the guards would find me. They were all over the place it any wonder how she got out. Oh did she tell you?" Gabriel eyes widen like a child.

"I'm not joking. She not is talking to me. I told you before how much I value her." Andrew eyes grew distance when he speaks about Ginger and Gabriel got annoyed.

"Okay I know I couldn't save her what dose she want and whole celebration for her survival with Sky. Hm? That not a bad idea." Gabriel said touching the bottom of his chin. Andrew rolled his eyes. He could tell Gabriel didn't want to talk about anymore.

Ginger turn the corner, she really didn't want to stay angry at Andrew it really wasn't his fault. Ginger slumped over and placed her hand on her knees.

Ginger suddenly noticed that some one was casing a shadow over her.

"Leave me alone…" Ginger was about to say when she was then cut off.

"Oh, I didn't think you wanted to be alone." The boy said Ginger looked up at him and noticed that she never since him around before.

"It okay you can stay as long you're not Andrew." Ginger sliding down to sit on the floor.

The Boy nodded and sat down across her. Ginger thought he was strange that he would really care to stay with her and it was even stranger that in a predominately white school why he could want to stay with a black person.

"I can tell what you're thinking, why is this white kid sitting in front of me? What is it that he wants? And the fuck is his name?" he said and smile. Ginger too and said

"You're damn straight I'm"

"My name is Draven and I thought you looked interesting looking slump over. It almost like you was posing." Draven said Ginger raise an eyebrow towards him.

"You're cute but not that cute." Ginger said standing up she need that pick me upper.

"Thank Draven by the way it Ginger." She smiled at him. For some reason Draven looked familiar.


End file.
